Rather Be With You
by drinkingfiction
Summary: oneshot songfic 1. Snag Troy Bolton's heart away. 2. Get baker boy to go away. 3. Make him love me for me. It's all a part of my plan to get Troy to myself. I, Sharpay Evans attempt to to be Bolton's girlfriend.


**Just a short one shot song fic I came up with while listening to the song.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything in here! Except the writing! That's pretty much a given though. The song, "Rather Be With You" is by Vanessa Hudgens. **

Rather Be With You 

_**He sends a friend  
To ask me if I'm interested  
I see you coming my way with a smile  
You say He's the guy, you caught his eye  
But he's afraid to come over he's a little shy so, **_

I look around the huge mansion and see a whole bunch of kid's about to pass out from lack of sleep. We've been here for 6 hours and I can't even go home. Wanna know why? Ryan is one of those freaky, dance all night, drink punch, hang out with my girlfriend, Gabriella dudes. Right now anyway. But I'm kind of proud of him. He's scored the second prettiest girl in the school.

I watch Troy slowly walk toward me with that famous boyish grin of yours a soda in hand. He is about to get the prettiest girl in the school. He stands next to me and points at Zeke, "See baker boy over there?" you ask while Zeke smiles at me shyly. "Yah." I reply. "He's been watching you ALL night but he has been too shy to ask you something." You say looking at me and taking a drink of your soda.

_**  
Why don't you come talk for a while?  
But I see your smile baby  
The messenger may take the prize  
And you see the look in my eyes **_

I look at Zeke and smile. But then I look at you and smile even wider with a stars in my eyes just thinking about the times I've seen that face and dreamed of you just kissing me and loving me for me.

_**Chorus  
I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby   
(and I can see you want to be with me)  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you **_

Baby, I'd rather be dancing and laughing with you. You are the only one that makes it all worth while and I know that you feel the same way. You look at me suspiciously and I can tell you are thinking the same thing. But you don't want to.

_**It's you and me  
But then you call him over  
And your buddy makes three   
I know you're just tyring to do right  
A glance, a touch  
Try not to stare just a little too much  
Baby, it's impossible to fight  
Best of intentions  
Do you really wanna give me away   
I'll take this moment to say **_

You call Zeke over there and strike up a conversation including me. Your just trying to keep your eyes off of me and fight the best of your heart. You know you love me. You know you want to dance with me. "So you wanted to ask something, Zeke?" you say your voice cracking, because your crystal blue eyes are staring straight into my chocolate brown ones. Are you sure you want to give away the best thing that's ever happened to you? I pull you into the kitchen and slam you up against the wall.

_**Chorus  
I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby   
(and I can see you want to be with me)  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you**_

_**It's only time  
I'll make you mine  
You know you can't deny me  
Come a little closer baby  
And tell your friend  
that I'm not really interested  
There is nothing more that you can do **_

_**Chorus**_

_**I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby   
(and I can see you want to be with me)  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you**_

"Whoa…" you say as I press my glossy lips up against your ear. "I'd rather be with you." I then look at you and your voice cracks in surprise, "Wh-wha-what?" you ask. I say a bit louder. "You heard me, I 'd rather be with you."

When I look back up at you, your eyes are wide and I grin. You forcefully press your lips against mine.

"I can't do this to Zeke." You say as we pull apart. "Are you sure about that?" I ask in a soft whisper into your ear. I then kiss your neck and play with your hair. I then look at you and you gently let go of me and say, "I'll be right back."

_**Chorus**_

I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby  
(and I can see you want to be with me)  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you

I was sitting next to Troy with his hand draped around me and sometimes singing songs completely different then what was playing from the boombox. But I loved it. Ryan then came over with Gabriella on his arm. "Sharpay do you want to go now or do you want to stay a bit longer?" he asks. "I'd rather be doing what I'm doing right now. So later…" I reply staring into your eyes. You smile and kiss me. Gabriella pulled Ryan away to the party in the next room and left Troy and I alone. I smile at you and you smile at me. I look at you with a mocked expression on my face and say, "I love you Bolton." With Ice in the word 'Bolton.' You smile even wider, kiss me and put your arms around my waist while I put my arms around your neck. It's now your turn to whisper in my ear, "I love you too Evans." With the same iciness in my last name as I used in yours. I kiss you once more and you kiss my forehead.

That is how I snagged Troy Bolton…..

Was it horrible? Was it utterly awesome? I need to know! Read and review!


End file.
